plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Aggro Brocco
}} Vigorous Broccoli is a plant in the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2. It picks up zombies with its suplex and throws them on the ground, dealing about 13 normal damage shots. It can do this twice in a row before having to sleep for about 15 seconds. It can also work as a defensive plant. Upgrades Plant Food When given Plant Food, it pulls a nearby zombie to it, tussles it, and flings it off the screen. Level upgrade *Level 2 **'Combat Training': Vigorous Broccoli has 50% more attack power and health (150% of initial). **'???': It deals more damage and it has a 20% chance to to throw up a zombie outscreen. *Level 3 **'???': It deals more damage and it has a 40% chance to to throw up a zombie outscreen. **'Cell Activation': Vigorous Broccoli has another 50% more attack power and health (200% of initial). *Level 4 **'Ability Awaken': Vigorous Broccoli can be boosted sometimes when planted. Costumed When given Plant Food, it picks up a zombie and hits other zombies with it. List of Zombies it cannot grab *Treasure Yeti *Archmage Zombie *Zombie King *Imp Cannon *Zombie Bull *Gargantuar variants *Robo-Cone Zombie *Mecha-Football Zombie *Disco-tron 3000 *Pianist Zombie *Prospector Zombie *Lion Dancer Zombie *God of Wealth *Zombies that are encased in amber due to Sap-fling's upgrade Gallery Broccoli Almanac.png|Almanac Entry. HDBrocolliWithCostume.png|HD Vigorous Broccoli with costume. VigorousBroccoliCostume.jpg|Vigorous Broccoli's costume. broccolidega.png|Broccoli 1st degrade KvtVno0JZSQ.jpg|Grabbing a zombie BroccoliPlantFood4.PNG|Plant Food part 1 BroccoliPlantFood3.PNG|Plant Food part 2 BroccoliPlantFood2.PNG|Plant Food part 3 BroccoliPlantFood1.PNG|Plant Food part 4 RQ 3Kk7gPsY.jpg 10019358.jpg|A promotional picture showing how Vigorous Broccoli attacks. VigorousBroccoliChristmasCostume.png|Vigorous Broccoli's Christmas costume. Screenshot 2015-05-01 at 12.56.27 PM.png|Vigorous Broccoli's form in Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West with the redesigns of Carrot Missile Truck and Pomegranate Machine Gun. LX67.jpg|Almanac (lvl 2) Trivia *This and White Radish are the only defensive plants not to regain their health or gain armor when given Plant Food. *This and Bonk Choy are the only plants that attack zombies using their "fists". *While Plant Food is used on Costumed Vigorous Broccoli, it makes the same noise that Bonk Choy and Citron use during their Plant Food abilities are in effect. *Broccoli is an edible green plant in the cabbage family, whose large flowering head is used as a vegetable. *It is comparable to Small Bamboo Cage from Plants vs. Zombies Online. *Its background in its almanac is Ancient Egypt, even though it is not obtained in this world. *When Vigorous Broccoli attacks, it makes the same noise that Squash makes. *In Plnats vs. Zombies: Journey to the West, its seed packet is the same as one for an upgrade plant, even though it is not an upgrade plant. *Carrot Missile Truck and Pomegranate Machine Gun share this same trait. **In Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West,Once it grabs a Snorkel Zombie,The Vigorous Broccoli is only grabbing the head. ru:Энергичный брокколи Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Chinese Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Sluggish recharge plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Defensive Plants Category:Monthly Special plants Category:Multi-use Instant Kills Category:Instant Kills Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time (Chinese version) Plants